Fate's Embrace
by Kegaru
Summary: Kuroko becomes best of friends with Kagami. They will always be there for each other, but what happens when Kuroko hates Kagami due to an accident? Will Kagami be able to recover the friendship they once had or will Kuroko hate Kagami forever?


My second Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is purely just for enjoyment.

Beta'd by Aomine.

**Fate's Embrace: Chapter 1**

"Please! I really want to go to the park!" asked Kuroko.

His father responded, "Kuroko, why do you want to go so badly?"

"Because I'm bored!" giggled Kuroko.

Kuroko's mother picked up Kuroko and stated, "Dear, let's just go to the park. It's only 4 PM. There will be plenty of time to make dinner when we come back. Besides, you've been getting a little chubby."

"H-Hey! That's not funny!"

"Haha, I was only joking Dear. Kuroko, go change and then we're heading off to the park."

Kuroko smiled brightly and nodded his head, "Yay! We're going to the park!"

***At the Park***

Kuroko started happily jogging to the playground as his parents walking behind him.

"I'm going to go on the swings!"

"Alright Kuroko-chan. Your father and I will be on the bench watching you."

Kuroko hopped onto the swings and in ten seconds, he was swinging back and forth like a pro. Afterwards, Kuroko started to try the monkey bars. Kuroko got to the third bar before letting go. He lightly fell onto his foot before realizing that he had to go to the bathroom. Kuroko ran back to his parents before stopping in front of them, panting.

Kuroko's father picked up Kuroko, "What's wrong little buddy?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Kuroko pointed down to his crotch area, "Really badly."

Kuroko's mother smiled softly at Kuroko, "Take him to the bathroom. I'll wait for you guys here."

Kuroko's father gave his wife a joking smile, "Why do I have to take him?"

She stared bluntly stated, "Because you need your exercise."

"Hey! I thought you were jok-"  
"I need to pee, _now_!" Kuroko interrupted, giving his father a pouting face.

"Okay, okay, let's head to the bathroom."

***In front of the Bathroom***

Kuroko stood outside the men's bathroom waiting for his father because he was also taking a leak. Kuroko got extremely bored, so he decided to walk around. Kuroko stumbled upon the basketball courts where he saw a red-headed boy. 'Why is he playing by himself? Is he lonely?' Kuroko thought to himself before realizing that he was already standing behind the red head. 'When did I get here?' Kuroko stared at the basketball that the red-head was holding. 'Ka-Kag-Kagami? So his name is Kagami?'

"Hi!" Kuroko yelled out happily, but he got no response from Kagami. Kuroko hated being ignored, so he tapped Kagami on his shoulder. Still no response. Kuroko walked to the front of Kagami, hoping to get his attention.

Kagami sighed softly, "Goodness, no one wants to play basketball with me..."

"I'll play with you." Kuroko happily chimed in.

Kagami finally noticed the light blue haired boy standing in front of him. "Gah! Who are you!"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Kagami Taiga! How old are you Kuroko?" Kagami stared at Kuroko, noticing that the boy was a lot shorter than he was.

"I'm Six! How about you?"

"You're Six? I'm Seven!"

"You're Seven? You're so tall." Kuroko stared up looking at Kagami.

"I'm 4'2."

"Wow, you're really tall. I'm only 3'7."

"It's because I play basketball...Oh! That reminds me! Do you want to play basketball with me?" Kagami looked at Kuroko with hopeful eyes.  
"Sure! But...I don't really know how to play." Kuroko stared at the ground hoping that Kagami will still play with him.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you! All you have to do is just get the ball and shoot it into the hoop." Kagami grabbed onto Kuroko's hand and dragged him to the basket.

Kagami showed Kuroko how to dribble and how to shoot the ball into the hoop. After Kagami explained the rules to Kuroko, they began playing. They were laughing happily, running around and trying to score as many points. The game only lasted for 10 minutes before Kuroko begged him to stop. He was exhausted and tired. Kagami on the other hand was still full of energy and was ready to play some more.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I can't play anymore. I'm way too tired. Can we take a break?" Kuroko said between deep breathes.

"If you're that tired, then sure."

"Thanks Kagami-kun. That was a fun game."  
"Kuroko! There you are!" Kuroko's father ran up to Kuroko and picked him up as if Kuroko was going to run away, "Don't run off like that! I thought you were kidnapped!"

Kuroko gave his father a pouting look, "Otou-san! I didn't run off! So please put me down!"

Kuroko's father placed Kuroko back onto solid ground and patted Kuroko's hair. "Sorry, Kuroko. I was just so worried. Oh, who do we have here?"

"I'm Kagami Taiga! Nice to meet you!" Kagami cheerfully stated.

"Kagami-kun is my friend!" Kuroko jumped up and down.

Kagami slung his arm around Kuroko and proudly exclaimed, "We're going to be the best of friends Kuroko!"

"Do you mean it Kagami-kun?"

"Mhm!"

"Pinky Promise?"

"Huh?"

"Pinky Promise." Kuroko stuck out his pinky, smiling without a care in the world.

"Pinky Promise." Kagami wrapped his pinky around Kuroko's pinky, smiling back.

"Pinky Promise. If you tell a lie, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Now pinky promise made." They said in unison, laughing after they finished.

"Kuroko, we have to go now. It's getting late." Kuroko's father said as he looked at his watch.  
"Alright, Otou-san." Kuroko nodded at his father before looking back at Kagami, "I'll see you tomorrow again?"

"Mhm! Let's meet here again at 4 PM!"

"Alright!" Kuroko smiled happily before running off with his father.

"Bye Kuroko!" Kagami said while waving frantically.

Kuroko turned around and started waving back, "Bye, Kagami-kun!"


End file.
